Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters, movie rewrite!
by emyK
Summary: This is a script for the movie I wish PJO was. I'll just post a little for now, but if you guys like it, I'll post more.


**So, I have been working on this little project, a complete rewrite of the sea of monsters movie. This is the first scene. If you guys like it I'll post more. If not I'll just leave it. Enjoy.**

**Also, Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Percy Jackson ****series books or movies. If I did, the movies would be a lot better.**

Open to the sound a storm and waves violently crashing on a beach

Scene fades in

We see a beach with a storm blowing in, wind blowing back palm trees and blowing debris around. The ocean is swirling and the setting is very dark. Moon is mostly blocked by storm clouds, but provides soft light. We see a sidewalk lined with yellow and pink store buildings that are boarded up and deserted. The street lights are mostly all on, but a few are out, others are flickering. The lights that are on provide soft circles of light and show off the colors of the buildings. No rain.

Clattering of hooves heard

Enter Grover

Grover description: Holding a pair of tennis shoes in his hands, look of terror in his eyes. No pants on revealing his satyr legs. Wet sand caked in his fur and hair, scratches on his face and torso, tired and near out of breath

Grover: *Runs towards the stores*

A fearsome roar sounds through the storm

Grover: (Still running) *Looks behind him toward the sound of the roar, than looks ahead and runs faster*

A mysterious shadowy figure looms at the far end of the block, very large and hulking, a flickering streetlight illuminates its giant foot but the light is quickly swatted away like a toy causing a shower of sparks that briefly illuminates more of the monster before the figure is thrown back into shadow.

Grover: *Stumbles over a piece of debris* (mutters) Have to warn them, (louder) Have to get away!* *Dashes around a street corner, but reaches a dead end, a court yard full of stores.* *mutters a curse word that is drowned by the sound of the thunder*

Distant lightning flashes, starts to rain

One of the store has a broken sign that reads, '**ST. Bridal Boutique**' The door has boards covering it, but the top two boards are broken off and the door is inwardly open behind the boards

Grover: *Jumps into the opening*

Camera focuses on Grover jumping and hiding behind a rack of wedding dresses, shaking with his eyes focused on the door

Lightning flashes and we see the monsters shadow projected through the boards covering the door, the image stays on the floor before disappearing when the lightning does

Camera focuses behind Grover and we see the whole shop, racks of wedding dresses and also hat racks stand tastefully around the shop, all being blown by the storm hats are scattered on the floor being blown about. The lighting is near pitch black with the only light coming from the broken boards on the door through which the streetlights are vaguely glowing, we see the same effect on the boards over the window.

We see and hear the monster pace back and forth in front of the door, throwing the shop into dim shadows when it does.

The wind howls and the rain beats on the roof

The shadow goes away, leaving only the sound of the rain that goes dim as the camera focuses on Grover.

Grover: *Takes a deep breath and stares at the door* (whispers) is it gone?

Near science fills the room, the storm sounds are faded

The entire wall explodes open causing the door to fly off the hinges and debris to fly into the room, disturbing the area. We see the full and hulking figure of the monster in the door

Monster: (As the wall explodes) MIIIIINE!

As we focus on the exploding wall, the scene suddenly changes. Percy sits bolt upright in his bed, shivering and gasping

Percy: *Breaths heavily, taking in the fact that it was all a dream*

Percy description: Percy has bed head, he wears sweat pants and a baggy shirt as pajamas

The audio is silent at first except for Percy's breathing, but then the sounds of cars passing and horns beeping in the distance fades in.

Bright sunlight streams into the window

Percy: *Takes a deep breath*

A human like shape flashes in the window, throwing an ever foreboding shadow over the room, Percy jumps when he sees it. He turns, but the shadow is gone.

Percy: *Gets out of bed and looks out the window*

Camera shifts to Percy's POV, he sees a rickety fire escape 5 stories down, it creeks in the wind and cars pass on the streets below.

Percy: *Looks around the room for the figure, than back out the window* No way-

The quiet of the room changes when knocks sound at the door*

Percy: *Jumps*

Sally: *Yelling kindly to the door* Percy, come get breakfast, you're going to be late!

Percy: *Looks at door*

Sally: Last day of school! You should be excited, you've almost made it!

Footsteps are heard walking away from the door

Percy: (chokes the words) C-coming!

Percy sits on his bed and takes a ballpoint pen off his nightstand. The camera focuses on the pen and we see it gleam in the morning light, showing the inscription '**Anaklusmos.'**The camera focuses on Percy, tilted so that we can see both him and the window

Percy: *Studies the blade with a longing expression than shakes his head and puts it back on his night stand* *Stands and looks back out the window, makes the gesture to ward off evil*

End of scene 1


End file.
